Vision systems that perform measurement, inspection, alignment of objects and/or decoding of symbology (e.g. bar codes, or more simply “IDs”) are used in a wide range of applications and industries. These systems are based around the use of an image sensor, which acquires images (typically grayscale or color, and in one, two or three dimensions) of the subject or object, and processes these acquired images using an on-board or interconnected vision system processor. The processor generally includes both processing hardware and non-transitory computer-readable program instructions that perform one or more vision system processes to generate a desired output based upon the image's processed information. This image information is typically provided within an array of image pixels each having various colors and/or intensities. In the example of an ID reader, the user or automated process acquires an image of an object that is believed to contain one or more IDs. The image is processed to identify ID features, which are then decoded by a decoding process and/or processor to obtain the inherent information (e.g. alphanumeric data) that is encoded in the pattern of the ID.
Often, a vision system camera includes an internal processor and other components that allow it to act as a standalone unit, providing a desired output data (e.g. decoded symbol information) to a downstream process, such as an inventory tracking computer system or logistics application. It is often desirable that the camera assembly contain a lens mount, such as the commonly used C-mount, that is capable of receiving a variety of lens configurations. In this manner, the camera assembly can be adapted to the specific vision system task. The choice of lens configuration can be driven by a variety of factors, such as lighting/illumination, field of view, focal distance, relative angle of the camera axis and imaged surface, and the fineness of details on the imaged surface. In addition, the cost of the lens and/or the available space for mounting the vision system can also drive the choice of lens.
An exemplary lens configuration that can be desirable in certain vision system applications is the automatic focusing (auto-focus) assembly. By way of example, an auto-focus lens can be facilitated by a so-called liquid lens assembly. One form of liquid lens uses two iso-density liquids—oil is an insulator while water is a conductor. The variation of voltage passed through the lens by surrounding circuitry leads to a change of curvature of the liquid-liquid interface, which in turn leads to a change of the focal length of the lens. Some significant advantages in the use of a liquid lens are the lens' ruggedness (it is free of mechanical moving parts), its fast response times, its relatively good optical quality, and its low power consumption and size. The use of a liquid lens can desirably simplify installation, setup and maintenance of the vision system by eliminating the need to manually touch the lens. Relative to other auto-focus mechanisms, the liquid lens has extremely fast response times. It is also ideal for applications with reading distances that change from object-to-object (surface-to-surface) or during the changeover from the reading of one object to another object—for example in scanning a moving conveyor containing differing sized/height objects (such as shipping boxes). In general, the ability to quickly focus “on the fly” is desirable in many vision system applications.
A recent development in liquid lens technology is available from Optotune AG of Switzerland. This lens utilizes a movable membrane covering a liquid reservoir to vary its focal distance. A bobbin exerts pressure to alter the shape of the membrane and thereby vary the lens focus. The bobbin is moved by varying the input current within a preset range. Differing current levels provide differing focal distances for the liquid lens. This lens advantageously provides a larger aperture (e.g. 6 to 10 millimeters) than competing designs (e.g. Varioptic of France) and operates faster. However, due to thermal drift and other factors, there may be variation in calibration and focus setting during runtime use, and over time in general. A variety of systems can be provided to compensate and/or correct for focus variation and other factors. However, these can require processing time (within the camera's internal processor) that slows the lens' overall response time in coming to a new focus. It is recognized generally that a control frequency of at least approximately 1000 Hz may be required to adequately control the focus of the lens and maintain it within desired ranges. This poses a burden to the vision system's processor, which can be based on a DSP or similar architecture. That is vision system tasks would suffer if the DSP were continually preoccupied with lens-control tasks.